To enable a user equipment (UE) to be mobile, the UE has to be able to find new serving cells that it can move to. To find such serving cells the UE carries out measurements on carriers of various Radio Access Technologies (RATs) in idle and connected mode. The more RATs and bands a UE supports, the more carriers the UE needs to be measured. More measurements are needed in problematic areas or environments where a UE experiences poor coverage. As a result, strain is put on the limited radio resource needed for carrying out such measurements. The available radio time for measurements (apart from other activity for e.g. channel reception) has to be efficiently scheduled both for being able to find optimal coverage in a fast way and for being able to save radio time (less power consumption). In various parts of the 3GPP specifications (e.g. 45.008 for GSM, 25.123 and 25.133 for UMTS TDD and FDD respectively, and 36.133 for LTE), there are requirements on a UE to be able to detect and measure cells of various RATs and bands at band-specific minimum power levels and side conditions. In order to be able to find a cell at minimum power level, a UE needs to carry out a particular number of cell detection attempts and cell measurements on each targeted carrier. For example, a UE may need 7 measurement occasions on an LTE carrier before it can be concluded with sufficient confidence whether there is a cell on that carrier. The number of needed measurement occasions may differ between RATs. After the minimum number of measurements has been carried out without success in finding a cell, the UE can deduce that there is no cell being detectable according to the definition in the standard. The problem with the approach above is that the UE is required to spend a certain amount of measurement occasions (radio time) on measuring a carrier to be able to find a weak cell irrespective of what level of cell a UE is interested in.